FIG. 1 depicts a schematic diagram of telecommunications system 100 in the prior art. Telecommunications system 100 transmits signals between communication stations 101-1 through 101-P, wherein P is a positive integer, over shared-communications channel 102. Because stations 101-1 through 101-P share shared-communications channel 102, they have to follow rules (or “protocols”) that govern, among other things, when and for how long they can each use the channel.
Many types of applications (e.g., e-mail, ftp, http, voice, video, etc.) send data across a local area network. The data for some of these applications—e-mail and web browsing for example—can be send with a lesser degree of urgency and, therefore, are called “latency-tolerant.” In contrast, the data for some other applications—particularly those that comprise a real-time component like video and audio—must traverse the network with a greater degree of urgency. These applications are called “latency-intolerant.”
IEEE 802.11 local area networks were initially designed for latency-tolerant applications and typically each of those applications share access to the shared-communications channel on an equal basis. This is usually acceptable for latency-tolerant applications. In contrast, this is often unacceptable for latency-intolerant applications because giving equal access to latency-tolerant and latency-intolerant applications might prevent the latency-intolerant application from getting its data in a timely manner.
If the latency-intolerant applications is deemed to be important, then a mechanism must be introduced into the network so that the latency-intolerant applications are given the amount of resources they need in a timely manner. Therefore, the need exists for a technique for enabling latency-tolerant and latency-intolerant applications to intelligently share access to the shared-communication channel.